


How Sunday’s gang came to live in Psi Theta house

by bobthemole



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-23
Updated: 2011-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-18 04:57:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobthemole/pseuds/bobthemole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><br/>From the Appointment book of<br/>Richard Wilkins, III<br/>Mayor, Sunnydale</p><p>June 12, 1982<br/>-------------------------------<br/>10:45 pm    -    Meeting with Miss S. Buford & Mr. L. Aurelius. Zoning issues.<br/>---------------------------------</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Sunday’s gang came to live in Psi Theta house

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [**genfic_minis**](http://genfic-minis.livejournal.com/) Round 4 - Minor Female Characters  
>  Thanks to [](http://snickfic.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://snickfic.livejournal.com/)**snickfic** for the emergency beta. All remaining errors are mine.  
>  **Written for:** Nic ([](http://me-llamo-nic.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://me-llamo-nic.livejournal.com/) **me_llamo_nic** )  
>  **Minor Character:** Sunday  
>  **Three elements you'd like included in your fic:** Pre-S4, vulnerability, something unexpected.  
>  **Two elements you don't want:** Do whatever you like.  
>  **Range of ratings you'd like to read:** Anything.
> 
> First posted at <http://bob-tales.livejournal.com/5347.html>

  
From the Appointment book of  
Richard Wilkins, III  
Mayor, Sunnydale

June 12, 1982  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
10:45 pm    -    Meeting with Miss S. Buford & Mr. L. Aurelius. Zoning issues.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sunday wished she had bubble-gum to pop, just so she could make the mayor squirm. He kept giving her frowny looks, as if her boneless sprawl was somehow giving cooties to his precious Visitor’s chair. But he didn’t go into one of usual lectures, so maybe he was on edge a bit. Point for her then.

Luke of Aurelius sat like some kind of hulking ox in the other Visitor’s chair. He acted like being summoned to the mayor’s office was some kind of grave insult to his fancy-pants Order, which was another plus in Sunday’s book.

Mayor Wilkins shuffled some papers around on his desk and finally spoke, “I understand there is some disagreement over zoning.”

Sunday snorted, but Luke cut in, “We found this...person...and her gang poaching in Aurelian territory.”  He droned on about their breaking into Cavendish mausoleum and stealing the Brooch of Blabbity-Blah-Blah, which his Master required for some unholy rite or the other. If only that noseless freak scheduled facial treatments as often as he did his freaky rituals, Sunnydale would have one less monumental eyesore.

Mayor Wilkins turn his disapproving eyes to her. “I’m very disappointed to hear this, young lady,” he said, right on schedule. Sunday rolled her eyes. “Pilfering is a very uncouth habit and I certainly don’t hold truck with...”

 _Good grief!_ He’d go on like this for hours if she didn’t interrupt him. “It’s not pilfering if I took shit from my own territory.”

“West Sunnydale Cemetary is clearly Aurelian territory,” said Luke, “According to Municipal Zoning Ordinance 167 (8)(a).”

 _My god, is that how you want to play it?_ Going by the rulebook chafed like hell, but Sunday could do the chapter and verse routine like the best of them. “Ordinance 167 (8)(a) only kicks in if the House of Buford has no surviving members.”

“The so-called _House_ of Buford,” Luke made a pair of meaty air-quotes, “died out in ‘76 when Darla staked Mercedes of Buford and our glorious Order destroyed all her minions. The ordinance holds.”

“You didn’t get everyone.” Sunday wiggled her fingers, “ _Yoohoo!_ ”

Luke stared at her like she was some kind of crawly thing, “This up-jumped minion dares to claim half the town as her territory? Mayor Wilkins, are you going to permit this abomination?”

“At least my ass isn’t super-glued underground, like some freak-faces I could mention.”

“Now, now!” interjected the mayor. “I’m sure we can resolve this situation without resorting to name-calling.

Luke glowered. “I do not think the Master would be pleased if you let this ruffian have free run of the town.”

Wilkins nodded carefully. “I do believe under eminent domain...”

 _Oh no you don’t._ “If I remember right,” said Sunday, “didn’t you make a blood oath with Mercedes Buford in 1964? Something about territorial rights to the west side of town swapped for the site of Sunnydale Mall?”

“You know, I clean forgot about that.” said the mayor.

“I’m sure you did,” said Sunday. “Now you _could_ kick us off our turf, but I still gotta feed my gang, you know? Maybe we’ll just move back to our original digs. The fact that the mall’s right on top of it? I don’t think I’m gonna complain about that.”

Sunday watched the mayor consider that, and maybe run some economic impact calculations in his head. Then he answered, “It appears eminent domain doesn’t apply, since the earlier agreement was grandfathered in.”

“If you side against Aurelius in this matter,” Luke promised, “you will find yourself in a very vulnerable position.The Master will not be able to offer support for your upcoming Ascension.”

“Well, gosh,” said the Mayor. “I certainly don’t want to upset anyone over this, especially in an election year! Now let’s see if we can find some middle ground.”

“Our terms are non-negotiable,” said Luke. “We demand the return of our stolen property and the expulsion of these poachers from our hunting grounds.”

“What the Refrigerator said,” added Sunday. “We keep the merch and hunt where we want. There’s already too much competition in town, and we need what we can get.”

“Ah,” said the mayor, “but what if you had exclusive hunting rights over a densely populated territory with, dare I say, a mindless sheep-like population? Would you agree to stay away from the town proper?”

 _Oh. Now this is a nice surprise._ “Is this smorgasbord what I think it is?” asked Sunday.

“Rights to the UC Sunnydale campus, and the city promises no competition or interference,” offered Mayor Wilkins. “Of course, you relinquish all rights to the rest of town and return the Cavendish hoard to the Aurelians.”

“That’s stretching it,” said Sunday. “The crap from the mausoleum is worth four grand, easy. We aren’t handing that back all easy peasy.”

“Aurelius will pay you that amount for it,” said Luke, clearly ready to end this three-ring circus, “and we’ll help you move.”

Sunday grinned, “Throw in a few kegs of beer and we have us a deal.”  
  
[](http://sunnydawards.dragonydreams.com/nominees.html)


End file.
